


Day 19 - Vampire AU

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cockles, Jensen is a vampire, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!misha, no beta we die like men, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: There's only one being in the entire world Misha Collins wants to spend the rest of his nights with.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Day 19 - Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Sorry, not sorry. I have a weakness for vampires, don't mind me. Feel free to tell me what you think! I'm also on tumblr if anyone wants to come say hi or chat, etc. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my stories. :) Details after the fic!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The sun was beginning to set. Misha waited near one of the windows in his living room, staring out into the slowly fading sunlight. Pink, purple and orange were brilliant in the sky, fading into deeper blues and black as the sun sank lower on the horizon. It was his favorite time of day. He knew a watched pot never boiled, but he couldn't help waiting, eagerly anticipating what nightfall would bring.

At last, the sun dipped below the horizon and night claimed the sky. At the same time, Misha heard the door to the bedroom behind him open and a smile lit his features up. He turned, putting the window at his back to look at the man who had appeared.

Jensen was gorgeous, his green eyes bright and otherworldly as he met Misha's gaze. He wore the black boxers he'd put on before daylight claimed him, but nothing else. He made his way to Misha, a smile of his own forming, showing just a hint of sharper than normal canines as he pulled Misha into his strong arms.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Jensen asked as Misha settled into his embrace. Misha knew Jensen could crush him with next to no effort, but he always felt safe in those arms. Jensen would never hurt him.

"Long and boring without you," he replied, his arms slipping around Jensen's neck. Jensen's smile widened and the fangs he sported became easily visible. He looked damn good for a four hundred year old vampire.

"Well, I'm here now. It's your night off, right?" Jensen arched a brow, leaning in and brushing a kiss to Misha's jaw after a moment.

"Tonight and tomorrow night. I'm all yours for the next two nights." Misha grinned when Jensen tightened his hold on him.

"Really? That's perfect then. Because I want you all to myself for the next two nights," he murmured against Misha's skin. He breathed in deeply, the scent of Misha's blood tempting him. No other human tasted as sweet as Misha. He pressed slow, soft kisses all along Misha's neck, feeling the way his pulse sped up against Jensen's lips.

"You sound as if you already had something in mind for those two nights." Misha's fingers ran through Jensen's sandy brown hair, the strands soft against his skin even as he offered more of his neck to the vampire by tilting his head.

"Oh, I definitely have an idea or two." His hands slid around, gripping Misha's ass firmly and giving his human lover a pretty good idea of just where Jensen's mind was. The kisses along Misha's neck became firmer, more heated. Misha felt the teasing graze of sharp fangs.

"Hungry?" Misha sounded amused when he asked even though Jensen's teeth at his skin made him shiver as always.

"Famished. You offering?" Jensen didn't pull back to look at Misha as he asked. He knew what Misha's answer would be. It was always the same.

"Hell yes." His voice turned husky, rougher than usual, but his words became a groan when Jensen gently bit into him, breaking the skin. His answering groan was deep as the hot rush of Misha's blood hit his tongue for the first time in a long while. His hands tightened their hold on Misha, but not enough to hurt him, keeping the man pressed against him as he drank.

Jensen was always careful not to take too much from his partner. He never wanted to hurt him. But they both loved it so much when Jensen fed from Misha that he just couldn't resist drinking from him every now and then. He could practically taste how much Misha wanted him, feel it in the bulge pressed against Jensen's hip.

Misha was flushed, clinging to Jensen and shuddering as his lover fed. Jensen allowed himself a scant few minutes, drinking sparsely, then lifted his head at last. Misha gave a low whine of protest, but Jensen was already lapping at the two small holes his teeth had formed on Misha's skin. His tongue was hot and wet, sliding over the wounds and feeling them slowly begin to close.

Once Misha was healed, Jensen leaned his head back, licking his lips, chasing the lingering taste of his lover and savoring it while he still had the opportunity. It was always over so fast though. But Jensen couldn't risk going any further with it for fear of taking too much. He'd rather die than hurt Misha.

Misha pressed firmly against him, grinding his hips against Jensen's and seeking the vampire's mouth with his own. The taste of his own blood mingled with Jensen's own unique taste had him shuddering, a surge of want and need enveloping him as he reached down to fondle Jensen through the soft fabric of his boxers.

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, his hips giving a slight buck when Misha touched him. Misha never had to doubt how much Jensen wanted him. He was always willing to show him anytime that he wanted. He proved it further by kissing the human man back hungrily, groaning against his lips.

Misha looked damn good in jeans, but Jensen hated them when they got in his way. Like when he was trying to get Misha naked. It was always an exercise in self-restraint to not just rip them off Misha's body so he could find the warm skin beneath along with the evidence of just what Jensen was doing to Misha with every kiss and touch. His hands worked open the button and pulled down the zipper, tugging them insistently down Misha's hips and thighs, urging him to remove them entirely.

Misha worked on the jeans the rest of the way while Jensen began removing Misha's shirt. God damn buttons. Why did there have to be so many? Another chance to practice his self-restraint as he worked on unfastening one button at a time, revealing more and more of Misha's tanned skin.

Once Misha was naked, he found his back pressed to the nearest wall with Jensen's thigh pressed between his legs. He savored the sounds Misha made as Jensen devoted himself to touching and kissing every sensitive spot he had access to, his hands sliding possessively over warm flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

It had been a while since they could be together like this. Misha was busy with work and Jensen could only go out at night, so they made sure to savor every second. Jensen took his time, devoting himself to worshipping his lover's body, keeping himself pressed against Misha as he did so.

"Bedroom," Misha managed to gasp out after a breathless moan, his skin flushed and pupils blown with arousal. Only a thin ring of blue was visible in his eyes. Jensen couldn't deny those eyes anything.

Jensen lifted Misha easily into his arms, feeling Misha's legs wind around his waist as he carried the human into the bedroom. Misha was deposited on the bed and Jensen shucked his boxers quickly before joining him. The warmth of Misha against him had him moaning, seeking another kiss from those pliant lips.

"Jen…" Misha whispered against his lips, voice laced with such need. He moaned again when Jensen shifted his hips, grinding against him. His warm hands slid over the vampire's body, retracing all of his favorite places from memory.

"Tell me what you want." Jensen's voice was a low, seductive purr, the words rumbling in his chest.

"Fuck me," Misha replied immediately, his hands moving over Jensen's back, nails dragging along the skin. The sensation had the vampire shuddering.

"Absolutely." Jensen grabbed the bottle of lubricant that Misha always kept in the bedside table drawer, coating his fingers with it. He couldn't help taking a moment to stare as Misha kept his legs spread wantonly. He was even running his hands over his own body, enticing Jensen further. He was quick to slide that first finger inside of Misha, watching him carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Misha was so tight and Jensen wanted so badly to bury himself inside the human, but he forced himself to wait. To let the anticipation build as he saw to Misha's comfort while preparing him. One finger gradually became two and Jensen couldn't help noticing the way that Misha was rocking his hips. Like he was trying to ride Jensen's fingers. Jensen had no problem with that, but he had something much better for Misha to ride, after all.

Two fingers became three when Misha seemed ready for it and the human's low moans were music to the vampire's ears. He watched every expression, every movement, avidly, eager to see the pleasure he gave to Misha. He drank it all up just as he had Misha's blood, savoring it just as much.

"Jen, please…" Misha's plea was low and needy. He already sounded wrecked and they'd barely even begun. It had been a while for them though.

Finally, after teasingly brushing against Misha's sweet spot and earning a keening little cry, Jensen slid his fingers out of him. He slicked up his cock with more lubricant, shuddering as his own hand moved over sensitive flesh, watching Misha the entire time. He was still lying there with his legs spread, nothing but love and hunger in his eyes as he watched the vampire get ready to take him.

Then Jensen was above him once more, pressing their lips together deeply. Misha was only too willing to return that kiss when given, fingers once more finding their way into Jensen's hair as the vampire got into position. The head of his cock nudged Misha's entrance and the human shifted, trying to take Jensen into himself even though his positioning didn't quite allow for that.

Jensen took the hint, however, savoring the slow slide of his cock into his lover's body. Both of them groaned as they were joined as one, the sounds muffled in those fervent kisses that they were exchanging. Jensen took his time, relishing the feeling of entering Misha after so long going without. He let that eagerness reflect in the way that he kissed the human.

Once he bottomed out, buried to the hilt inside of Misha, Jensen stilled, giving them both time to adjust. He felt the faint trembling in Misha's frame, brushing a soft kiss to his lips. A silent promise that Misha would get exactly what he wanted soon. Jensen always delivered.

Finally, he shifted, beginning a slow pace, his cock sliding in and out of his human lover. His mouth trailed lazy little kisses along Misha's skin, marking a path along his jaw and neck. Misha shivered beneath him when Jensen found his favorite place to feed from and he couldn't hold back a smirk. Misha loved having Jensen drink from him just as much as Jensen loved doing it.

Misha's legs and arms wound around him, clinging to Jensen who treasured the feeling of having Misha wrapped so tightly around him in so many ways. He heard the way Misha's heart was racing, the rush of blood through his veins. The scent of his arousal was intoxicating and Jensen lost himself to it. To the sounds Misha made as Jensen picked up the pace.

His thrusts came faster, going deeper, seeking Misha's sweet spot again and again. He knew when he hit it every time Misha writhed beneath him, the way he arched against Jensen as the vampire moved. He buried himself inside of his lover over and over again, enthralled by the man beneath him. He'd been enamored with Misha Collins from the very beginning and he knew that would never change. Jensen was old, but he'd had plenty of time to get to know himself. To know his own heart. That heart belonged to the man in his arms who gave himself so willingly to Jensen time and time again.

"I love you," Jensen whispered in his ear as he moved a little harder, his hips snapping forward and his mouth seeking Misha's neck once again.

"I… Oh god… I love you too," Misha replied, the words intermingled with moans and short cries of pleasure.

The scent of Misha's blood called to him again like a siren song and Jensen bared his fangs just enough to break the skin at the human's neck. Always gentle, even in the throes of passion. He felt Misha tense beneath him momentarily before crying out loudly as Jensen's mouth was once more filled with the taste of his lover's blood. It was euphoric, having Misha inside of him that way while he was inside of the human. So many ways they were able to make themselves one.

Drinking from Misha never failed to push him over that edge into his orgasm and it was no different then as Jensen allowed himself just a little taste. Misha's back arched, his nails digging into the skin at Jensen's shoulders as he cried out the vampire's name, his release spilling between them onto the smooth plane of Misha's abdomen. He clenched hard around Jensen's cock and it made him groan even as he healed the small puncture wounds.

Jensen wanted to wait. He wanted to make it last for as long as he could. But they did have two whole nights ahead of them, after all. It wasn't uncommon for them to spend the time lazing around in bed, making love and just being together. So he could let himself go and he did, his hips thrusting forward as his climax ripped through him, making his vision go white as he buried his release inside of Misha.

He heard the way Misha was panting beneath him, the escalated beating of his heart. Jensen lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to Misha's chest, directly over that racing heart that he knew belonged to him. At the same time, Misha carded his fingers through Jensen's hair again and the vampire knew he would gladly give up eternity if it meant that he could have one more night in the arms of this man.

"Damn," Misha said once he managed to catch his breath. "I needed that."

"I know exactly what you mean." Jensen shifted, pulling out of him slowly. He pressed a kiss to Misha's lips then rose to go into the bathroom so he could get a wet washcloth to clean Misha up with.

When he returned to bed, Misha was already dozing. The man worked so hard for the charity organization he'd founded that it was common for him to go without sleep for long periods of time, managing very little sleep each night. Jensen smiled to himself and gently cleaned his lover. Misha barely stirred, trusting Jensen completely even in sleep. It warmed the vampire's heart in so many ways.

Once he discarded the washcloth in the bathroom, Jensen curled up with Misha in bed, pulling the human into his arms. Misha went where Jensen guided, his body warm and inviting as Jensen held him close. Misha slept just like that, pressed against Jensen's front, his head tucked under Jensen's chin as the vampire held him protectively. Jensen didn't need to sleep, but that never stopped him from holding Misha as he slept.

"I love you," he whispered one more time, hand gently brushing over Misha's dark hair.

In the end, if there was one thing Jensen knew after four hundred years, it was that eternity had nothing on Misha Collins.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
